My Shinigami Eyes Tell Me
by I.M. Kingfisher
Summary: In which Misa misunderstands everything. L/Light.


**Title**: My Shinigami Eyes Tell Me  
**Author**: I.M. Kingfisher  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note.

**Author's Note**: My first L/Light fic. This story is written through the point of view of Misa. Enjoy!

* * *

The synthetic black hair feels itchy against my scalp, and I can't resist a subtle scratch to the spot behind my ear. I feel interested gazes admiring me from where I sit all by my lonesome, but I ignore them in favor of roaming my eyes over the people passing by, walking, skateboarding, rushing outside. What does Kira look like, I wonder. Will Kira be wearing a disguise like I am? Not that it matters, because my eyes are Shinigami Eyes, and I would see you, find you, costumed or not.

It's hot outside, but here, seated underneath the fan in one of Aoyama's many fast-food joints, it feels cool, and I am excited. Kira, my Kira, where are you, don't make Misa wait any longer, please.

And then, as if you hear my plea, I see you. Your long legs are gliding, propelling you hurriedly forward, your eyes, as if on fire, roam over stranger's faces for any hint of the 2nd Kira, but you won't find me out there, for I am here, look over here, Kira, my beautiful Kira.

When I finally meet you, you tell me your name is Light, and it is oh-so-fitting, and I fall in love all over again.

---

I am so happy. I usually am, but today more so than usual, because today, I get to spend the day with you. Yes, I am happy, even though Matsuda is also here, tagging along at Ryuuzaki's (Misa hates him!) insistence. The stupid cake-eating panda wouldn't have let you go out otherwise. But that's ok, because right now, Matsuda and Ryuuzaki don't exist in this world of you and me.

Suddenly, you stop, and so do I, because where you go, Misa goes. You're staring off to the left, and I follow the path of your eyes and see _Irene's Cake Shop. _What is it that catches your eye, I wonder. I see a display case, and over half of the desserts are strawberry shortcakes of various shapes and sizes. I surmise that strawberry short cakes must be the day's special, because the sign says so, and I'm observant like that.

"Light-kun? Do you have a craving for cake?" I ask.

You blush, and it's a weird look on you, but I still catch my breath. You say, "A-Ah, no, I don't like sweets much."

I giggle. Misa thinks beloved doesn't want to admit a craving for cake, but I let it slide and continue on our path, tugging your arm as I do.

You don't budge, though, and I look back at you in surprise. You look surprised yourself and say, "On second thought, we've been walking for a while now. Let's take a break and sit down. How about I buy you a slice?"

I've never seen you look so hopeful, and ha, I knew it, you do have a craving, because we've only been walking for 15 minutes. I smile. Oh Light, Misa will love you no matter how big of a sweet tooth you have. Yes, even if you ate 20 cakes a day, you'll always be better than that annoying Ryuuzaki. Just thinking about how much that panda (stupid head!) eats makes me angry, but it's you tugging my arm now instead of me tugging yours, and I forget all about him.

Although one last thought about the detective does invade my mind: Ryuuzaki's favorite sweet is strawberry shortcake (simply because he's always eating it). My smile gets even bigger, because I will soon enjoy strawberry shortcakes with beloved, and the panda isn't around for once. Yes, the only ones around are me and beloved (and Matsuda, but who's paying attention).

Once inside, you lead us to a round table for three near the window, a perfect spot. The waiter hands us our respective menus, and I see you perusal the wide selection of cakes with as rapt attention as you would a new lead on Kira. You order a coffee for here and the day's special to-go, because _you aren't hungry and don't have a sweet tooth, but maybe you will later. _

"Actually, better make that an order of 2 strawberry shortcakes to-go," you say to the waiter. "Hmm… a discount if I order 4? Ok, yes, up that order 4, please." You're glowing, and when the waiter mentions the special gift box option available for to-go orders, you agree immediately.

I snicker. Light's a closet cake addict! "I'll have a chocolate parfait myself, please." I smile winningly at the waiter, and he runs off, blushing almost as prettily as you.

The next day, I make a quick stop to the main work room, so I can say bye-bye to you before I leave for my photo shoot. But when I step inside, I notice your to-go gift box near Ryuuzaki, and it's empty. A gasp leaves my glossy lips, and I feel my body stiffen. I waltz right up to him, but his eyes are still riveted to the computer screen. I smack him hard (in a feminine way) across the back of his head.

"Ah." Ryuuzaki swivels around in his chair, but he doesn't look surprised, and the 'Ah' is monotone which makes me even angrier. I narrow my eyes at panda, and his black, creepy orbs look right back, and I stomp off, because he's a stupid-head, and I don't want to talk to him.

Stupid Ryuuzaki, stupid, stupid. Beloved, you bought those cakes specifically for yourself, and you were looking forward to eating it, too, I know, because you were holding it so carefully on the way back, and Ryuuzaki had gone and ate it all.

---

I still haven't forgiven Ryuuzaki for eating your cake, but you don't seem upset, so I'm not either (but still, Ryuuzaki = stupid.) We're in my room, and it's you, me, and panda. It should be only you and I, but the two of you are chained together (Ryuuzaki = stupid + pervert), and I try my best to ignore him like I ignore Matsuda.

We're on the floor, playing Monopoly, and I wish you'd sit next to me, but you're not. Perhaps you're shy in showing public affection, so instead you're sitting next to stupid! on the other side of the board.

It's Ryuuzaki's turn, but he's not paying attention, or maybe he is. All I know is that he's looking towards the open closet where all my shoes and cute clothes are. Ugh, he's such a pervert.

"Ryuuzaki?" you ask concerned.

Pervert doesn't respond or look at you. A few seconds go by, when he finally says, "Misora." I barely hear him. It was spoken so softly.

"…Misora?" you ask.

Ryuuzaki still doesn't look at you, but now he's looking at me instead. "Naomi Misora. The black boots in your closet remind me of her." He says nothing further, and looking down at the board, he picks up the die and rolls.

The expression on your face doesn't change much, but I can tell your mood has, drastically. It's because I love you and notice even the small things like how your eyebrows furrow slightly or how the corner of your lip droops just a bit or how the hands resting on your knees grip just a tad harder.

Your eyes, though, are what make it so obvious. They're shuttered, now, the color muted, darker almost, and… is that jealousy I see reflected in those beautiful eyes? I feel nausea settle heavily in my stomach. Just who is this Naomi Misora to you?

"This Misora… is she a model? An actress? Who is she?" I feel an angry pout forming and direct the question towards Ryuuzaki.

"No, Misa," he quickly responds. "She's a former FBI agent. Long ago, we solved a difficult case together. She has gone missing though, and I suspect she's dead. I'm 97% sure."

Relief seeps through me, but also guilt for being angry at a dead person.

"Did you love her?" you suddenly ask, and the words come out rushed. I'm surprised because you're no longer trying to hide that your hands are tightly gripping your knees, or perhaps you aren't aware that you're even doing it.

Wide, panda eyes swivel towards you, but they have no answer in their depths. "She was engaged," Ryuuzaki finally says, but that isn't an answer, and you look crushed now, and so do I, because the only one in beloved's thoughts should be me, not some woman who's probably dead.

They continue playing, but a sour mood has fallen over the room, and I try and liven things up, because beloved, you look like your heart just broke, and don't be sad, you have Misa, and I turn on some music and muster as much shine as I can into my smile.

You don't look at me, but that's ok, because you'll eventually forget her, and regardless of how much you think you loved her, you'll love me more. And this is all Ryuuzaki's fault somehow, I just know it, so I give him several sharp pokes to the ribs.

"Ah, Misa, that tickles."

Later, as the two of you are both leaving, you quickly turn around and whisper in my ear, "Misa. Throw those boots out will you? They're... too clunky looking for someone as cute and petite as you."

Yes, of course, I say, anything for you. When the door closes, I laugh and twirl happily around and around, arms raised high above my head. Light, you love me the most after all.

---

Light, my love for you has never stopped, and even now, it's growing, exponentially, every day since all those years ago when I first saw you and fell, fell completely.

So, tell me, why are you so sad? Misa is here for you, and you know I will do anything for you. Haven't I proven it with my Shinigami Eyes? I love you.

But if that isn't enough, please, tell me what else I can do. I'll try harder, I will. I'll genuinely like the strawberry shortcakes you bring home, and eat every morsel, I promise, I'll just work out more, no biggie, and you no longer like the color of my hair? I'll grow it out, it's naturally dark brown, anyway, and if that isn't dark enough for you, I'll dye it black.

What's happened, Light? You've lost weight, your eyes have sunken, and the rare times you manage to fall asleep, you're restless.

But I'll stay up with you for as long as I can, because I don't want to dream without you.

_Sorry… so sorry, so sorry.. –give me, I miss you.. –o much... so, so much. _

I want to ask who you're apologizing to, but you don't realize you're crying in your sleep, and I'm afraid that if I bring it up, you'll never sleep around me again, because you're private like that, and it's probably all nonsense anyway, so I leave it alone.

_-ove you, miss you, I'm sorry._

Oh, Light, there's no need to apologize, you've done nothing wrong. Please, don't cry. Yes, I love you, too, my beloved, always and forever.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Sad, I know! :( This short one-shot has been on my mind for a while, and I finally got the time to write it. Thank you for reading, and please review if you get the chance. Much, much appreciated!


End file.
